


Lesson 1

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Can't Help It, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cas washes baby, cas' first blowjob, dean teaches cas his ways, here be smut, there is a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas does something nice for Dean, so Dean reciprocates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson 1

Castiel wanted to do something nice for Dean; knowing how much he loves his baby, Castiel decided that he would give the Impala a bath, washed it until it shined and presented it to Dean. Dean was so amazed that he decided to return the gesture the best way he knew how, sexually. It became very obvious that sex was one of those human things that seemed to elude angels, but Dean was more than willing to teach him this particular aspect of human interaction.  
"Lesson one," Dean said with a sultry deep voice, and began kissing Castiel the way they had been for a little while, then he let his lips travel away from Cas' lips down to his neck, sucking and biting with an expertise that had the angel practically moaning and pulling Dean closer. Taking this as a go-ahead, Dean began slowly unbuttoning Cas's shirt pulling it from his back and tossing it aside, then after quickly working the button and zipper on his pants, he pulled them to Cas' knees kissing his way down the angel's body until reaching his boxers. Then, slowly and deliberately, he began palming the ever growing bulge in the man's lap.  
Dean looked up to confirm Castiel's consent and was greeted with a lovely sight, the strong, beautiful man had come apart in front of him, his face red, his breaths coming out in short pants, his eyes clamped shut and his teeth biting into his lip so hard that Dean was sure he was going to break the skin. Dean smirked and lowered his head and pressed his lips into the fabric of Castiel's boxer shorts, wrapping them around the rock hard figure inside them and moving the fabric up and down on it.  
Castiel got absolutely lost in the friction, his whole world behind his eyes, once black, turned a bright white as a jolt of energy he never felt before shot from what seemed like every part of his body to the center. The energy rocked him to his core, he called out in the pleasure moaning and thanking Dean for the feeling he obviously caused as it pulsed and pulsed towards his cock while Dean quickly pulled the boxers out of the way and took Cas into his mouth, Castiel finally cumming for the first time ever screams out, "OHHH DEANN!" as he shoots into the hunter's mouth. Dean swallowed with a smile, wiped his lips and looked up at Cas. 

"I'd say you got an A," he laughed, and climbed up with the angel and laid down on the bed. 

"Well," Castiel responded between labored breaths, "I did have quite the teacher,"


End file.
